Atomic Island
In all mythologys, Atomic Island was the Land of Death, where all departed souls left after crossing the sea of limbo. The island was run by Hades, Thanatos & Charon. It's many residents were those of Torque & Sump, two infamous court audience members that rule out the punishment of eternal torture. It is believed in Saturnian mythology that one who is to sleep in the Styx & be washed off by it's currents was likely to enter the Sea of Limbo & cross to the Gates of Fate. History Early History During the creation of the universe, the gods made Atomic Island in a dimensional realm that was considered impenetrable to the living unless they died first. Hades, Thanatos & Charon were all chosen to run the island, having Hades as the ruler, Thanatos as the main guard & Charon as the escort & gatekeeper. The Island was home to the energy of the universe, housed inside a giant silo that Hades used as his judging stand. Some point during the history of Atomic Island, Torque & Sump, two mortals, died & were chosen to carry out punishments in the court. Smoky arrived some time afterwards & was chosen to run the Forge. Great Space War Rebirth Period of Ivan the Dead Battle of Atomic Island In the Doomsday October season, the Destructinator ripped through the veil separating the Sea of Limbo from the rest of the universe & attacked Atomic Island. The Island, being in the midst of the central universe, was home to the energy that the Destructinator would need to destroy Saturn. Bart Sampson & Milhouse Van Houseman, both in an Ultra V drone, followed the Destructinator & attacked it, fighting over the energy on the Island. The Destructinator succeeded in obtaining all the energy it needed & left to proceed in destroying the planet. Later History Places of Atomic Island Charon's Escort Path After one enters the Gates of Fate, they are escorted by Charon to the court or they are greeted by Thanatos, who gestures them to the Fields of Asphodel or the Forge. If they don't meet Thanatos, they enter the court. Court of Atomic Island The court of Atomic Island was the main judgement of the dead & the soul's outcome of eternity, It was also the home of Hades. The court consisted of 5 judges & 2 audience members. 3 of the 5 judges were Hades (the Supreme Judge as he is God of Atomic Island), Thanatos (A minor judge, who was the Keeper of Keys to the Gates of Fate & always made sure that no one left the Fields of Asphodel unless summoned) & Charon (A minor judge, he escorts souls from the Gates of Fate to the court). The1 other judge is Smoky (the hated soul that ran the Forge) & the last judge was always changing over times & were often souls from Asphodel or the Forge or those who were chosen with the Option 2 Punishment. The court was basin-like in shape & had 4 towers on high balcony-platforms above the court, surrounding the central tower. In the back were gates to the roads to the Forge & Asphodel. The two audience members were Torque & Sump, the infamous brother souls who were assigned the position of executing the eternal punishment of an Option 1 Punishment. Verdicts of the Court Fields of Asphodel (No punishment) If one or no judges voted guilty for a soul, no punishment was given & the soul was directed to Asphodel. The Forge (Option 3 Punishment) If two judges said guilty, Hades would have to give the verdict, if he decided innocent, the soul was given Option 3 Punishment, he was directed to the Forge & would have to work there for a certain amount of time as community service & then be allowed in Asphodel. Court Contemption (Option 2 Punishment) It is unknown how this judgement can be reached, but if 3 judges say guilty, but Hades declares that they need a new judge or isn't guilty for certain events being guilty for, the soul would take the place of another judge & be forced to work until another could come to take their place. Eternal Torture (Option 1 Punishment) The worst punishment the Court ever gives is when a soul has been guilty by 3-2 or 3-0 or 3-1. The soul would be given Option 1, Sump would set the soul up in front of a reactor to the left of the gates & the central tower & would get onto the reactor & impale the soul with a spear. Torque would then be signalled to start the reactor, the soul would then be burned & devoured where it stood & face eternal torture in the flames of the reactor as the reactor lava sucked the soul back into the reactor. Reactor The reactor building was a giant reactor that stood to the left of the central tower & gates to the roads to Asphodel & the Forge. Torque was the operator of the reactor & it was only used for Option 1 Punishments. It is stated that the torturing fires inside the reactor are far worse in death than being Kissed by a vampire in life Fields of Asphodel The Fields of Asphodel were outside the court & to the right of the path that led from the Gates of Fate to the court. Souls that were streamlined, or passed judgement before death, or were given a good verdict status were sent to Asphodel. The souls, however, stand around & talk to each other & are never allowed to leave Asphodel because of Thanatos, whose tower in the court overlooks the Fields as well as being right next to his post. Thanatos was like a bouncer guard because anyone who tryed to leave the field without being summoned to the court was just thrown back into the field. The Forge The forge of Atomic Island was a factory to the left of the court & Gates of Fate. Those sent to the Forge were streamlined by 2 guiltys & 3 innocents or were judged & sentenced time in the forge. The Forge was the area of Atomic Island where souls there had to work off their bad deeds they committed in their life before they had died & make up for them as community service. The court determined how long the soul should work & then they determined whether they go to Asphodel or not, There is a guard named Smoky who makes sure everybody in the forge works & updates Hades on souls that have spent their time or if they need to work more. Smoky makes sure nobody can leave the forge. The Forge's power is routed directly to the reactor building to keep the flames working for Torque & is a factory of Sump's death torture spears. Residents Gods *Hades - God of Atomic Island, Lord of Death, Supreme/Central Judge of the Court of Atomic Island *Thanatos - Guardian of Atomic Island, Keeper of Keys to the Gates of Fate, Southeastern Wing Judge in the Court of Atomic Island, Watchman of the Fields of Asphodel *Charon - God of the Gates of Fate, Escort marshall to the Court of Atomic Island, Southwestern Wing Judge of the Court of Atomic Island Residents *Torque - Known infamously as Torque the Torcher of Atomic Island, Operator of the Reactor in the Court of Atomic Island. Brother of Sump *Sump - Known infamously as Sump the Impaler of Atomic Island, Execution Officer & Impaler of souls ready to be burned, Brother of Torque *Smoky - Known as Smoky The Angry of Atomic Island, Forge owner, Watchman & Working Officer of the Forge, Treats souls in the Forge like slaves with fierce orders to work *Various unknown souls in Asphodel, the Forge & more as court judges *Starlet Diana - Died from the kisses of a ghoul & went to the Fields of Asphodel, left Atomic Island to cross the Sea of Limbo during Ivan the Dead's rebirth from the attack on Thanatos *Ivan the Dead - Currently under eternal torture by a burning by Torque for his impalement attack on Thanatos & release of the dead from Asphodel & the Forge to the Sea of Limbo & Life.